Buzz! Junior: Robo Jam (film)
''Buzz! Junior: Robo Jam ''is an upcoming American Science-Fiction film that uses robots and aliens as characters. The film will be distributed by Columbia Pictures and produced by Magenta Software, Cohort Studios, and Village Roadshow Pictures. The film will be released on May 20, 2018. Location The film takes place at Robot Boot Camp, where Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow set sail for on their robotic pirate ship. Plot Opening Scene On Robot Island, 4 robots named Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow are training hard to get into shape. As they train hard, they become good robots training hard. Blue uses an hourglass to prepare for Robot Boot Camp and tells Orange, Green, and Yellow, "We're right on time. Excellent!" Then, they pack up all of their things for 1 hour. After they pack up their things by the last second, Green says, "We're all packed up!" And then, Blue says, "Set sail for Robot Boot Camp!" Green then fires his crossbow at the beach, resulting in Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow sailing on their robotic pirate ship to Robot Boot camp. Sailing The Robotic Seas To Robot Boot Camp The 4 robots look back, and they realize they sail out to sea to set sail for Robot Boot Camp. Meanwhile, Blue is shown steering the ship, and Green is the lookout on the crow's-nest. Orange and Yellow are shown playing Table Tennis while sailing for Robot Boot Camp. Then, right in the below deck, the robots make a combo platter of steak and shrimp with soda to drink. The robots enjoy their meal and their stomachs get full of steak and shrimp. Then, they keep on sailing through the seas. When he goes back onto the crow's-nest, Green looks through the telescope and spots Robot Boot Camp and says, "Eureka!" Reaching Robot Boot Camp The next sequence shows the 4 robots reaching Robot Boot Camp in their robotic pirate ship. When they land safely, Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow bring their things with them and walk down the escalator and onto the entrance to Robot Boot Camp. They hear Sarge rushing to them and they become surprised. Sarge asks the robots how they got to Robot Boot Camp, and Green says that they saw Robot Boot Camp across the sea and then they wondered what the other robots are up to. Sarge says, "That's what you robots saw, so tell me how you got here." Then, Blue says, "Orange, Green, Yellow, and I have sailed everywhere. One brave soul across the sea. We got here by sailing on our robotic pirate ship." Sarge then says, "So that's how you got to Robot Boot Camp." The robots then, say the right answer, and Sarge brings the robots into the Camp building to get signed up by the Sign-Up-Bot. Marathon Game Preparation The next sequence takes place at the Marathon Game preparation. Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow are shown making preparations for the Marathon Game. Cast * Philip Maurice Hayes as Sarge - the golden robot and sergeant who lives at Robot Boot Camp. * Nathan O'Brien as Blue - the main protagonist of the film, and the fastest, strongest, smartest, and bravest robot to win the Marathon Game. * Ashleigh Ball as Orange - an robot who is crazy and loony while going for the Marathon Game. * Josh Gad as Green - a robot who wants to be "Robot of the Year", similar to Blue. * Ian James Corlett as Yellow - a robot who is hilariously making bizarre statements in the Odd Bot Out scene. * Liz Barker as the Nut-N-Bolt Queen - an Antagonist in the Plummeting Platforms scene, she wants to eat the robots. * Bill Hader as the Thrower - a robot who throws Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow a far distance. * Kristen Wiig as the Sign-Up robot - a robot who can sign robots up. * Will Arnett as the Snake Alien - an alien that will attack a robot back if a robot hits him. * Jonah Hill, Charlie Day, and Seth Rogen as the Aliens - space creatures in the Bug Blast scene. * Will Ferrell as the Docbot - a robot who can rebuild a robot in the Piston Peril scene. Rating Rated pg logo pets.png The film is rated PG for action and some rude humor by the Motion Picture Association of America, making the film the first one from Magenta Software, Cohort Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and Columbia Pictures to be rated PG. Outtakes * TBA Sequel Buzz! Junior: Robo Jam 2 is coming to theaters June 14, 2019. Trivia * ''Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) ''by Eurythmics will be in the Soundtrack and will be played during the credits, also the Outtakes appear in the credits. * This is the firs time having Columbia Pictures be in production with Magenta Software, Cohort Studios, and Village Roadshow Pictures. * This is the first movie distributed by Columbia Pictures to be based on a video game by Magenta Software and Cohort Studios. * This is the first Columbia Pictures and Magenta Software crossover. Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Magenta Software Category:Magenta Software films Category:Cohort Studios Category:Cohort Studios films Category:Science fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:Action Category:Action films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Films based on video games Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:American science fiction films Category:American comedy films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:Adventure Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:PG-Rated science fiction films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated adventure films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films